The Book Of Nitsua
The First Scripture The Realm Before Mianite Before the three gods Mianite, Ianite, and Dianite existed, Lord Trianite reigned supreme over his own realm. This realm not only existed before Mianite and the Nether Realm, but even before the ancient era, of Minecraftia which is now called the Alpha Era. This realm was the first of all realms, and existed upon floating masses of earth, and bore fruit, fresher than the finest apples of Mianite, and grew grass greener than that of mianite's most saturated jungles. Lord Trianite called it Paradise, for there was no word that could better describe his masterpiece. This land existed as it was for eons, until Trianite grew bored. This boredom formed a spark of inspiration in his head. He began to think of other things he could use his power to accomplish. He thought of what he has already done. And so he decided to create two sons, who could further improve the paradise that Trianite had created. He would name the first, Mianite, and the second, Dianite. He would teach them so that one day they might inherit the the realm they would have learned to love. The two young gods were constantly fighting. They quarreled over the pettiest things, and never agreed with each other. Lord Trianite made notice of this, and decided to create a daughter, to make and odd number in the group. He believed this would allow the three of them to vote on whatever they wished and have a winning party. Lord Trianite created his daughter and named her Ianite. She would be the balance of the world. Yet again, eons passed and time ticked. Trianite was growing old, but Dianite and Mianite remained immature. Lady Ianite continued to mediate the arguments between her brothers, though over time the two young lords began to tune her out as the fights became more and more vulgar. These fights bagan to make the realm of paradise look grim. Since Trianite was never around to see these arguments, He called the children to one of the many gardens of paradise, and gave each of his sons a sword, and Ianite a bow. Trianite said to them to not ever use one of these weapons on another living creature in paradise, but instead to protect it from any evil that might arrive. Not Long after the young gods received their blades, yet another infamous argument arose, this one far more intense than the others, and this time, the young goddess was not present to bring balance. Dianite Eventually drew his blade on mianite,(Dianite was known to be rash, and not consider the consequences of his actions) and slash with such striking force and speed that Mianite would have been split across his waist if he had parried the blow a second later. Two godly blades as divine as those are not meant to be struck together, and if this happens, the strike would rip space and time. This is exactly what happened. Not only was there a rip in the realm of paradise, but there was something else. at first there was a booming sound, and then an explosion. an explosion so large, it cracked the two blades of the young gods, immediately revoking the divine powers the swords held. The land of paradise was transformed into a wasteland as the rip in time grew. Lady Ianite was sucked into the void that had emerged, imprisoning her, but the bow was left behind in the wasteland that had just emerged. Mianite saw this, and because he loved her, he picked up a shard of the shattered sword Trianite gave him. Dianite was shouting at him, and and pleading for forgiveness, but Mianite did not hear. Dianite attempted to stand,(He had been knocked down by the blast) only to realize he was injured, and didnt have the strength to stand. Mianite knew his brother wasn't going to put up a fight, so he droped the shard of the sword, but continued to walk to Dianite. Mianite began to summon all of his power. He unleashed all of his anger on to his brother in a striking force of lightning. And since that day, the god Dianite has been forever burned blood red. The Realm of Mianite ''' The world of paradise Lord Trianite had created had disappeared. Mianite created his own realm and named it after himself, though this realm was not comparable to what paradise once was. He believed the other gods were dead, so he sat on one of the many mountains he had created, and pondered. Although he did not know it, Dianite still lived, and he had followed Mianite into the new world, and he had mended both of the swords. although they no longer had divine powers, they were still extremely powerful. As dusk began to set, The Lord Dianite then approached the lone god sat upon the mountain, and summoned hoards of beasts hell bent on destroying the god Mianite. Dianite tossed his brother his old sword, not to help him, but to taunt him, for Dianite believed he could not survive against these creatures even with the legendary weapon, so he sat back and watched. In the end, Miante succeeded in surviving to the morning, where the beasts burst into flames, and began to retreat into caves, and even plunge themselves into steep ravines. Many of these creatures lived, and bred into modern day creepers, zombies and skeletons. Mianite searched the fields of the new world, and spotted Dianite in a near desert, fleeing. Mianite again confronted his own brother, and wounded him severely with a swift sweep of his blade. Mianite then banished him into his own dimension, a dimension where lava flowed like water, and the stone was burnt dry and red. Mianite thought of how his father, Lord Trianite had created him. Lord Mianite went on to create his own Mianitees, who would roam the world of Mianite. Not long after, the world broke into chaos. Mianite saw this, and did not want what happened to paradise to happen here. he decided to obliterate the mianitees, and start again. This time, he elected one of his most faithful followers, Declan, and crowned him Lord Decanite. He told him to watch over the world of his creation, and make sure it does not become yet another wasteland. He granted him eternal life, and great powers to rule over the others. Eventually, Dianite was released of his imprisonment, when Declan (Lord Decanite) opened a portal to Lord Dianites realm, not knowing that Dianite resided there, and didn't realize that Lord Dianite reappeared because of him. Lord Dianite saw he had a way out of his own hell, but decided to go unnoticed until the time was right, until he could find someone that could be his black knight. '''Appendix ''The Shadow- '' Although The Main Scripture of the Book of Nitsua does not mention this ancient being, It was the predecessor to the Lord Trianite. The Shadow is the infinite void, and represents death incarnate. The Shadow, Much like the gods, is alive. It genderless, and not kept within the limits of a body. Instead, It is everything that lies outside the realms of the Universe. Since it cannot directly communicate with mortals, aside from telepathy, It often uses messengers to deliver its words. ''Trianite-'' Trianite is often portrayed as a single being, even though in reality, he is the aggregation and sentience of all matter. Lord Trianite never died, but was thrown into a dormant state after the destruction of his home dimension of paradise. This disappearance would leave all of existence at stake against the shadow. The Second Scripture The time for Dianite to gain a follower soon came, the same fateful day when Lord Declan opened the world. He had been watching the Players, and decided that they had changed, and so he summoned forth the YouTubers Tom and Tucker, to create, to dream, and to live, in the World of Mianite. Category:LoreCategory:OriginsCategory:Unfinished Now, Lord Declan had called forth Tom and Tucker to grow, and grow they did, becoming stronger and savvier by the day. And soon, their presence became noticable enough to call the attention of Mianite. He appeared before them, and looked at what they had created. And he took a liking to them. He told them of the world he had created, of his early attempts at the creation of Mianitees, although he left out his own origins, and his fallen siblings. And on that day Tucker pledged himself to the god Mianite. Tom, more rebellious, was not ready to pledge himself yet, to submit himself to a higher power, and so he traveled to the Nether, a place as unstable as himself, and there he ruminated. And while Tucker built and prayed in equal measure, Tom began visiting the Nether more and more often. And in time, his presence was felt, by the god Dianite. Dianite appeared before Tom one day and spoke to him, whispering promises of greatness, power, swag, all that Tom desired. And on that day Tom pledged himself to the god Dianite. With the new powers their gods granted them, their kingdoms grew in size and power, and soon Lord Declan gave them the power to open the world to others. And open they did, to many, many more Players, and Sonja, Adam, Hector, Tony, Josh, Ryley who is called Champwan, Matt and Connor came unto the world. And then, one day, the spirit of Ianite spoke from the abyss. It spoke to Mianite, and told of another realm, a realm of her own creation, a spot of light and cold rock, and sad, weeping life, where before there had been only the Shadows, the Void and Darkness made to imprison the endermen. And alone, on that floating patch of rock in the darkness, she sent out her message. She told Mianite of her imprisonment, of a life-force so weak, it came and went with the waxing and waning of the moon. And she asked Mianite for a follower, a disciple, who would rescue her from the shadows, and restore balance and order to his realm. That day Mianite wept for joy, and hastened to grant her request, for it was valid and wise. He sent a Minion to find Jordan who is called CaptainSparklez, and bring him to the world of Mianite. And for the second time in an age, Dianite made himself known. He found the Minion; "I know what Mianite has sent you to do" he said. "I want you to kill him when you find him." And the Minion, fearful, vowed that it would be done. Over a thousand worlds and a thousand suns he traveled. And in the realm known as Super Modded Survival he found CaptainSparklez, weaponless and unguarded. CaptainSparklez turned and fought for all he was worth, and for a long time man and minion fought, in the shadows of Jerry's Tree. With Jerry's strength, CaptainSparklez prevailed, and smote the Minion, but the battle left him powerless, floating face-down in the river, Jerry's Tree a smoldering ruin. By the will of the Gods, and the blessing of the Fates, the river carried CaptainSparklez to the shores of Mianite, where he was greeted by all warmly, although all were secretly hoping to win him over to their side.